The Trade
by lies-d
Summary: When young Thor acquires a priceless book of magic, Loki wants it badly enough to offer his body in exchange for it... and Thor wants Loki badly enough to accept.
1. Chapter 1

Thor returned with the rest of his father's men late in the night. Two of the twelve were carried to the healing room; the rest only suffered from minor cuts, sore muscles, and exhaustion. Muspelheim was a terrible place. Thor hadn't slept a single hour in all the weeks they'd been there. The very air filled them with pain, fear, and despair.

Feeling half-dead, Thor bade his company goodnight and climbed the stairs to his bedchamber. He dropped his bag of spoils as soon as he stepped into the room, and let Mjolnir fall with a clang beside it. The older men had divided up the gold, and though Thor couldn't even remember what he'd taken from the sorcerer's keep, it had weighed as much as a mountain.

Sloughing his armour like a snake shedding skin, he stripped bare and filled his bedside basin with water. After he'd rinsed his hair and wiped the stench of sulphur from his skin, he pulled on a clean nightshirt. There was someone he was desperate to see, and he didn't want to be turned away because of his smell.

Thor slipped across the hall to Loki's room.

Moonlight painted long stripes on the bed where his brother lay in slumber. Thor knelt at his bedside to watch Loki sleep and reached a hand out to brush away a lock of raven- coloured hair from his face.

Even as a child, Thor had been called "the Golden Prince" because of his flaxen hair and sun-kissed skin. Loki, with his ink-black hair and his skin milk white from sitting in the library all day long, had earned no nickname in praise of his looks.

Thor fervently believed that Loki was the most beautiful creature in the world. Especially now, with his skin glowing in the moonlight like new-fallen snow. He often felt that there was a meaningful reason for their being so different. Where Thor was broad-shouldered, Loki was slender. Where Thor was loud and brash, Loki was quiet and thoughtful. Though Thor was often straightforward to the point of being blunt, Loki could weave words with his clever tongue like a spider weaving a silken web. Thor loved that they were exact opposites. They were perfectly complimentary, and there was something beautiful about that in his mind. Deep in his heart, he felt surely they belonged together.

"Loki," he whispered. "_Loki._"

Watching Loki's eyes flutter open gave Thor delight that he had not felt in weeks.

"Thor?" Loki murmured sleepily."You're back."

Thor grinned at his brother. "You should have seen, Loki. I killed ten fire trolls and the head of a dragon!"

"Not the whole dragon?" Loki asked with a yawn.

"Well, it was a three-headed dragon. Tyr killed the other two heads. I brought back one of its fangs!" It would make their father proud to hear that he'd made as many kills as the most seasoned warrior in their party. Tyr had told him he'd be leading his own battle missions soon. He was nearly a man now.

"You should have brought back some of its scales. They're much more useful," chided Loki, though his eyes were heavy with sleep and he was obviously struggling to keep them open.

"Of course I brought scales. I knew you'd want them for your magic."

"Oh. Thank you," replied Loki with a soft smile. Then he closed his eyes, his breath evened out, and he slipped quietly back into slumber.

"I really, really missed you," Thor whispered.

It had been a handful of years since they'd been given separate rooms, but Thor still missed his brother's presence at night. When they were children he would have thought nothing of climbing into Loki's bed to sleep curled up beside him.

But Thor knew his feelings for Loki weren't so innocent anymore.

In truth, he wanted to slip under the covers with Loki and kiss him over and over. He wanted to hold him, and touch him the way lovers touched. He knew it was wrong to desire Loki in the way he did, but he couldn't extinguish the feeling.

Thor was in love with his brother. What's more, he was in lust with him. As youthful as he was, his feelings for Loki were so strong and tangled he could barely tell the difference.

Despite his exhaustion, Thor wanted Loki so much he dared not get into bed beside him, for fear that Loki would feel his desire made apparent.

Instead, Thor leaned over to kiss Loki's forehead, then retreated to his own room to sleep.

* * *

Thor slept through the night and all through the following day. When next he awoke it was dusk, and he opened his eyes to find Loki ransacking his bag of spoils.

"Loki!" Thor rubbed his eyes. "It's good to see you. Have I been asleep long?"

Loki barely glanced over at him. "Only all day. You really managed to drag home some useless junk here. Didn't you say you took some dragon scales?" He picked something out of the bag that looked like an inkwell carved in the shape of a rat.

"First of all, is that anyway to greet your brother, newly returned from a life-threatening mission?" Thor got up, went to Loki, and hauled him up by the arm for a hug.

"Yes, welcome home, oh great returning hero," Loki responded, rolling his eyes.

"That's better." Thor chuckled. "And secondly," he continued, pointing to the open burlap sack. "That Orcish sorcerer had a lot of strange things in his keep. The whole place was going to pieces after we killed him, so we all just took what we could grab and ran." Thor shrugged sheepishly at the inkwell and sat down to help dig through the loot. "Your scales should be in here somewhere."

Loki joined him on the floor, and together they pulled out some very odd, very useless things indeed.

After they had a good laugh over an item that looked extremely suggestive and filthy, Thor leaned back to look at Loki.

"You should have been there, Loki."

Loki looked down. "I can't fight, remember?"

"You can use magic, and that's even better. Someday when I lead a mission, I'll bring you along. You can share in the glory and the spoils just like any warrior."

"Magic isn't for fighting, you dolt," Loki snorted, eyes still lowered. "Besides, if the spoils are anything like this, you can keep them."

They continued sorting.

Loki pulled out something that looked like it might have been a book when Yggdrasil had been a sapling, but now it was only a pile of thick, dirt-stained pages pressed together between two slightly less ancient flats of wood bound by a leather thong. Loki untied the thong and removed the top flat to reveal its pages.

Thor heard Loki take in a sharp breath, and lifted his attention from an assortment of strange pens to see his brother staring with wide eyes at the first page of the tattered book. He could have slapped himself—he'd forgotten all about that.

"Hey, that's mine!" Seizing it from Loki's hands, he put the top flat back in place and held it against his chest. Thor had intended to save the book as a gift for Loki's name-day celebration. Loki was a terrible person to find a suitable gift for—his only interest was magic, and Thor didn't know anything about that.

"Do you know whose mark that is?" Loki pointed a slightly shaking finger to the tangled sigil of lines and dots at the corner of the back flat.

"Well no, obviously. I'm no sorcerer. But I thought Father might like to gift it to the King of Alfheim, to see if his mages can decipher it." The surprise might not be totally ruined if he could convince Loki he _wasn't _going to give it to him.

Loki snorted. "The mages of Alfheim can barely tell a cantrip from a cantaloupe. They don't deserve that book." He licked his lips in a way that sent a shiver of desire racing through Thor's body. "Give it to _me_."

It took all of Thor's self-discipline to say, "No."

"Well then let me read it before you give it to Father." Loki reached his greedily-twitching fingers out for the book.

"No! It's too delicate to lend around like that—it's about ready to crumble into dust." Thor drew back and put the book behind him on the floor, placing Mjolnir on top of it.

Loki narrowed his eyes. "Give me that book," he said. "And I'll give you whatever you want in return."

Thor shivered. A nasty idea planted itself in his mind. He shook his head to be free of it.

"_No, no, no! _If you're going to be so pushy, I'll sort my spoils by myself, thanks. You can collect your scales tomorrow." Thor got up and lifted his brother by the arm to hustle him out the door.

Once Loki was out of the room, Thor leaned against the door, hoping his brother hadn't noticed his sudden, embarrassing arousal.

* * *

The All-Father threw a celebratory feast for the returned men that night, and Thor barely had time to bathe and dress.

Loki wasn't allowed to sit at the warriors' table. Between the toasts, the stories, and the presentation of the spoils, Thor didn't get to talk to him again all night long. As the evening wore on, Thor drank his first tankard of mead in one long draught, to the hooting and hollering of his fellow warriors. It tasted foul, but he was grateful for it, for it gave him the courage to finally look over to where his brother sat.

Though Loki was dressed in the same finery as everyone else, he somehow managed to be the only one in the entire room who looked bored. Even the servants were drinking and laughing as they attended their duties.

When Loki noticed that Thor was looking at him, he crossed his arms and glared at him. How he managed to look so fetching while doing it, Thor had no idea. Thor looked way before he could be accused of staring.

When his fellow warriors were drunk enough, Thor managed to slip away. A servant girl accosted him with a kiss just outside of the banquet hall. She was beautiful in the generous way Asgardian girls tended to be. The way she pressed herself to him made it clear that she would be pleased to follow him to his bedchamber, if he only asked.

Thor was tempted, but gently rebuffed her, trying not to embarrass her too much for throwing herself at him.

There was only one person he wanted to follow him to his bedchamber, and he didn't like the thought of throwing himself into the arms of another when the only one he'd be thinking about was Loki. He wasn't that desperate. Not yet, anyway.

And when Thor returned to his chamber, lo and behold, Loki was waiting for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Standing up from where he'd been sitting on Thor's bed, Loki crossed his arms.

Thor was glad he'd left Mjolnir sitting on the old pile of papers, or he was sure Loki would have stolen the book.

"What do you want in return for that book?" Loki demanded.

_Get back on the bed, and take off your clothes, _came the thought, unbidden to Thor's mind. He banished it to the dark place in his heart where all of his secret desires lay hidden. His throat was suddenly dry, so he swallowed, and found himself unable to answer.

Loki sighed impatiently. "Would you take the Branslief daggers?"

They were the finest daggers in Asgard, and had been a gift from Father. Loki had always been so proud of them.

"No. I couldn't take your daggers," Thor replied.

"How about my dragonbone scrying bowl?"

It was Loki's prized possession. Thor couldn't believe Loki would ever part with it for anything. Thor shook his head wordlessly.

"Then what? I have...a pen that writes whatever you say—with your handwriting you could certainly use that. I have enchanted armour. I have other books, lots of them, all different kinds..." When Thor reacted to none of these, Loki ran his hand through his hair.

"I could cast magic spells for you...I could muck out your horse for a month..." That last one was something they used to get each other to do as children. "Please, tell me what you want, Thor," Loki begged.

Thor 's resolve snapped like a twig.

"I want you to come to bed with me, and let me mount you."

The words were out of Thor's mouth before he could stop them. He watched Loki's face go slack with shock, and could meet his gaze no longer. His cheeks burned as for several long moments he waited for a reply that never came.

Finally Thor released a ragged breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. "If you tell anyone I said that, I'll burn that book, I swear," he said hoarsely.

"Why would I tell anyone? It's so perverted no one would believe me," Loki replied. "In fact, I'd certainly be punished for spreading such a vile lie about you." Loki finally appeared to regain some composure. He looked up at Thor. His eyes narrowed and he cocked his head, as he did when he was in thought.

"You're serious, aren't you?"

Thor couldn't answer. It took all of his strength not to flee. '_What have I done?' he though._

Loki reached out to squeeze Thor's shoulder, calming him until he'd meet his gaze. "Would you really give me the book if I let you have my body?"

Thor was scared—genuinely scared. That Loki would deny him. That Loki would _accept _him. But some part of his mind was still working.

"Part of the book," Thor replied.

"How much of it?"

_Start low._ This rule of negotiation surfaced automatically.

"One page. That one," Thor said, pointing to the one sticking out, the one Loki had been looking at before. He fully expected Loki to demand at least half the book, or maybe a chapter.

Loki licked his lips. "And the rest of the pages?"

"Same price," Thor couldn't believe this was happening.

Loki took his time deciding. He stared hungrily at the book lying pinned by Mjolnir on the floor.

"You swear that for every time I let you mount me, you'll give a page of that book."

Thor nodded.

When Loki held out his hand, Thor clasped his forearm without hesitation.

"So do I swear." Thor didn't know if this was the kind of bargain one could ever swear with honour, but he would bind himself to it willingly.

They looked each other plain in the eyes for a long moment before letting go.

Silence reigned for a minute yet while Thor contemplated what they had done. What they were going to do.

"Would you like to have me tonight?" asked Loki.

Thor wondered if he was dreaming. "Yes, I'd like that."

Best do it now before either of them changed their minds. Or before this mad dream ended.

Loki gestured to the door. "You should lock that."

Thor nodded and walked over to do as Loki had suggested. When he turned back, his brother was undressing.

Loki took off his cloak and shirt, laying them in a neat pile on the floor, and then stepped out of his shoes, trousers and underclothes as efficiently as if he were headed for the bath. When he turned back Thor couldn't help staring at him, drinking in the sight of his body.

"Well, aren't you going to take off your own clothes?" Loki folded his arms around himself protectively. "If this is some kind of joke, Thor, I swear..."

Thor crossed the room in two seconds to stand before him. He lifted his hand and gently, reverently touched Loki's shoulder.

"It's no joke. I just..." he brought his other hand up to brush Loki's cheek. "I've wanted you...so badly. I can barely believe this is happening."

Loki watched him, his green eyes wide and bright, unafraid, but curious.

Thor leaned forward and kissed him. Softly at first, then more deeply. Loki's lips were warm and pliant, and parted easily to admit Thor's tongue. The taste of his brother made Thor feel dizzier than the mead had earlier.

Finally breaking the kiss, Thor wrapped his arms around Loki and pulled him close, nuzzling Loki's temple, breathing in the smell of his hair. He was _so _happy.

"I'm not an expert, but I still think you need to take off your clothes for this to work," said Loki, in that tone he used which added a silent _you idiot _at the end of every sentence.

Thor chuckled and gave Loki another smack on the lips before pulling back and proceeding to undress more quickly than he ever had in his life.

"Should I lie down, then?" asked Loki while Thor struggled to take his boots off, remembering too late that you should really do that _before _trying to take your trousers off.

Thor froze for a second. "Um. Yes," he replied. "Erm, on your stomach, I guess." There were so many feelings fluttering around inside him, he couldn't process them all. Joy. Trepidation. Lust. Guilt. Love for his brother, and worry that what he was about to do would harm him, in body or in mind, or both. Desire soon overrode all other feelings. He would do this. He would soon bury himself inside his brother, and take as much pleasure in his sweet body as he could.

When Thor had finished undressing, he found Loki had pulled back the covers, and now lay naked on the sheets, chin resting on his crossed arms, looking at him.

Thor's desire for Loki was now standing obvious for him to see, but Thor didn't care. He was too busy staring at his brother's naked body, laid out like a feast on the bed. Loki blushed to see Thor's arousal grow even more at the sight.

Thor climbed on top of Loki. "Spread your legs," he told him, and Loki obeyed.

Settling on his knees between Loki's legs, Thor leaned over and covered Loki's body with his own. His brother's soft, cool skin beneath him felt amazingly good. Breathing in his scent, Thor began to rain kisses onto his neck and shoulders. He let his hand wander down to caress the soft flesh of Loki's buttocks. The head of his arousal rested at the small of Loki's back, leaking drops of seed into his skin.

"Thank you, Loki. I never thought I'd be able to touch you like this. It's even better than I thought it would be."

Loki snorted. "I don't think we've actually started yet. Didn't anybody ever tell you about the part where you put your...you know..."

Thor laughed. "Yes, yes I know. You seem awfully eager."

Loki shrugged noncommittally. "If we're going to do this I'd just rather it not take all night."

This comment sobered Thor somewhat. He kissed Loki's shoulder blade. "If you want to, we can stop."

With a sigh Loki replied, "No, we needn't stop. But you'd best get on with it." _You idiot._

Thor smiled into Loki's hair. He loved his little brother _so much._

Scrambling over to the bedside table, Thor reached inside to find a jar of oil he had occasionally found useful when pleasuring himself. Tonight he was truly thankful he had it close at hand. He opened up the jar and used the oil to slicken himself so he would slide in easier.

Climbing back onto the bed, Thor positioned himself between Loki's legs. Putting his cock at Loki's entrance, he leaned over and whispered into Loki's ear, "I'm going to put it inside now, all right?"

Loki nodded.

Thor pushed ever so gently, until the head of his cock was lodged just past the tight ring of muscle guarding Loki's entrance.

"Aaah..."

"Does it hurt?" asked Thor, ready to pull out if Loki told him to.

"A little. Just a little. It's okay. Just...wait for a second."

Thor stayed perfectly still until the tension in Loki's shoulders eased.

"All right," confirmed Loki. "Keep going. Just... slowly, please."

As carefully as he could, Thor kept pushing in, stopping every time Loki's breath hitched even a little. It was amazing to watch his cock disappear inch by inch into his brother's entrance.

Sweat broke out on Thor's forehead from holding himself back. The feeling of Loki's warm flesh surrounding his cock was even better than he'd dreamed. As keenly as he wanted to shove himself inside his brother and rut like an animal, he didn't want to hurt Loki. _Never_ did he wish to hurt his precious sibling.

After what felt like an eternity, Thor was fully sheathed inside of him.

"There. It's in as far as I can go. Is it okay?" He leaned over to kiss Loki's shoulders and nuzzle the back of his neck.

Head turned sideways on his pillow, Loki nodded.

"Tell me if anything hurts, and I'll stop."

Loki nodded again. Thor couldn't read his expression, but he hoped that just this one time, Loki was telling the truth.

With a gentle rocking motion, Thor pulled out just a little, then pushed back in. Chest flush against Loki's back, Thor could feel him breathing and watched for the slightest sign of pain. Finding none, he repeated the move.

Thor continued to mount his brother slowly, sliding his cock in and out with shallow thrusts that gradually became longer. He was glad to have to restrain himself; ever since his cock had been fully seated inside Loki, he felt that he could spend himself in five or six hard thrusts. Surely Loki would mock him for that.

Feeling his pleasure building steadily, Thor kept his body covering Loki's so he could press kisses to his back and bask in the scent of his skin.

When he felt his climax approaching, Thor spoke softly into Loki's ear. "I'll be finished soon. Is it all right if I spill inside you?"

Loki shrugged. "I'm not a girl, so I doubt it matters."

Thor kissed his neck. "Thank you." Covering one of Loki's hands with his own, he threaded their fingers together and closed his eyes.

Slowly and deliberately, Thor pushed his cock all the way into Loki one more time, then held still to feel his pleasure reach its peak. His cock began to pulse as it pumped his seed deep inside his brother's body. Thor held himself there until he was sure that he was finished, and that every last drop of his seed had been spilled out into Loki's channel. For reasons he couldn't fathom, this somehow felt important to him.

After enjoying another few long moments inside his brother's body, Thor reluctantly pulled out.

Loki squirmed ever-so-slightly beneath him."Hmm. Sticky," he noted.

Thor lay down beside Loki and pulled him into his arms.

"Are you all right?" Thor asked.

"I'm fine. It didn't hurt the way I expected." It hadn't occurred to Thor that Loki would have any expectations about it one way or another. Recalling the casual way Loki undressed and lay down for him, Thor suddenly wondered if he'd done this before.

"Was this your first time?" Thor asked, though he was unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Yes, Thor. Rest assured that was indeed my virginity you just stole."

His tone was light and teasing, but it still gave Thor a pang of guilt, the same guilt he'd been trying to put off all night. The same guilt that now threatened to overwhelm him. Loki had been acting so nonchalant about the whole matter, and Thor needed to know if he was only masking his true feelings.

"Do you hate me?" Thor asked quietly.

Loki turned onto his back so he could look at Thor. His eyes were calm when he replied, "No," and gave Thor's arm a reassuring squeeze. "It'll be worth it, once you give me that page."

Thor felt a small bit of relief, but something about his brother's mercantile attitude still bothered him.

"I don't know how you can think so," he started, a bit unsure of what he was trying to say. "How you can just..."

"Whore myself for a book?" Loki finished with a raised eyebrow.

"That's not what I meant to say!"

"You never could lie, Thor. That is too what you meant, though you were looking for some other way to say it." Loki shook his head. "Do you think I'd do this for old Brekkt if he'd found the book, or Tyr, or any of those other men?"

"No, I'm sure you wouldn't. I'm sorry." Thor was mortified for insulting his brother so.

Loki only shrugged. "If it were anyone else but you, I'd just find some way to steal it. I just thought this would be easier, and this way I could claim it as rightfully mine. Besides, you're my brother. I trust you not to hurt me too much, or ask me to do anything degrading. And you're the one person who I'm certain won't tell anyone."

He stroked Thor's cheek fondly. "If anyone should be embarrassed about this arrangement, it should be you. That book...if everyone in your party had carried home his weight in gold, well, it might be worth about a single page of that grandmaster's writing."

The smug look on Loki's face made Thor smile. He kissed Loki's forehead. "You're worth more than that, Loki. So much more."

Loki rolled his eyes at him again."You speak as if I'd sold you a piece of my soul, when all I gave you was less than an hour of my time, spent lying on your bed with my legs open."

Thor shook his head. "Be that as it may, it meant a lot to me, Loki. It was more than just the pleasure. It was..." Thor could find no words to adequately explain himself. Instead he leaned forward to kiss Loki one more time, and let that speak for itself.

When Thor drew back he found Loki smiling at him bemusedly. He wasn't sure if he'd made himself clear, or if there was any way he could. The fondness he saw in his brother's eyes was reassurance enough that Loki didn't feel hurt or slighted by the exchange. Thor wondered if that might be the best he could hope for.

Thor slipped into a nightshirt while Loki dressed himself. When Thor retrieved the first page of the book, Loki's fingers twitched towards it greedily. Fierce joy lit his eyes when Thor placed it in his hands.

"_Thank you_, brother," Loki said, and kissed his cheek impulsively before turning on a heel to retreat to his room with his new prize.

Thor closed the door after him with a fond shake of his head. Whatever great secrets that ancient text held, he could think of no one else he'd rather give them to.

With that happy thought, Thor put himself to bed to try and get some rest. Tomorrow couldn't come quickly enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Though Thor held a recurring fear that Loki would refuse him, his brother returned to his bed every night to fulfil their deal, and submitted without complaint to Thor's inelegant rutting. To Thor's delight, Loki's body soon grew accustomed to his nightly intrusion. Within a week Thor was able to thrust as hard as he liked into Loki's flesh, and the only damage he caused was to his own ego when Loki teased him for climaxing quickly.

Thor was exceedingly happy with their trade, but noticed that Loki's quest for knowledge didn't end when Thor gave him his prize. Loki would disappear to the library for days at a time, and informed Thor that each portion of each page required hours of study to decipher. Mother started to note the darkness under Loki's eyes when he came to the family table for meals, and the fact that he usually only stayed long enough to fill a bowl of food before departing to his nook in the library. Since the first night of their trade, Thor wondered if Loki had managed to sleep two hours in a row, so unwilling was he to tear himself away from his new magical text.

Knowing all of this, Thor shouldn't have been surprised on the night when Loki didn't show up to visit his bedroom at all.

After waiting as long as he could, Thor swallowed his trepidation and crossed the hall to Loki's room. He wondered if this was to be the night Loki finally turned him away.

Thor stepped into Loki's bedroom to find his brother fast asleep.

Approaching the bed, Thor knelt before him. "Loki!" Thor whispered into his brother's ear. "_Loki!_" Loki didn't even stir, so Thor brushed first his cheek, then his hair, and then gently shook his shoulder.

"Mmm? What is it? I'm sleeping," murmured Loki without even opening his eyes.

Thor smirked. He knew he should let his brother sleep, but he found Loki incredibly fetching even in slumber, and wanted him all the more.

"It's me. I came with another page."

At the mention of more of his precious magic text, Loki finally opened his eyes a sliver.

"Oh, it's you." Loki yawned and tried to get up, but ended up sinking back into his pillow. "S'no good. You'll have to take me in my sleep, or not at all."

And with that, Loki sank back into a deep slumber.

Though Thor knew he should go back to his own bedroom, he was loath to give up his brother's presence even for one night, especially at the sight of him resting so peacefully in bed.

Stripping down to his nightshirt, Thor slipped under the covers, intending simply to sleep beside his brother as they had done when they were children.

However, after a few minutes spent lying next to Loki, it became clear that Thor's body had other plans. The anticipation of tonight's congress had been building all day, resulting in an urgent arousal the very moment he'd stepped into the room. Such arousal wasn't so easy to dismiss, and as such, sleep was the furthest thing from his mind.

Surreptitiously, Thor slid his hand down under his nightshirt. He hoped that if Loki was unavailable for him tonight, he wouldn't mind it if he took himself in hand while in his presence. Then he shuffled as close to Loki as he dared, close enough to smell his hair. Loki didn't notice, even when Thor's hand began to move under the covers.

Very soon the scent of his brother wasn't enough for him. Thor wanted to _see_ Loki. Carefully, he pulled the covers off both of them, and kicked them down to the foot of the bed.

Loki had fallen asleep still half-dressed—his shirt and one of his socks were still on. If he noticed the cool night air caressing his thighs, he gave no sign.

One of Loki's cheeks peeked out invitingly where his shirt had ridden up. Thor dared to pull the other side up, exposing the rest of his lovely backside.

Suddenly Thor wanted even more than the scent and the sight. He wanted to touch. He started caressing Loki's thighs, then moved upwards to cup the soft flesh of his buttocks.

Loki didn't stir.

Thor leaned over him and whispered in his ear, "_Loki._" He hoped his brother would wake up long enough to let Thor mount him, but Loki didn't so much as twitch.

It didn't look like Loki was about to wake for his brother, but Thor wanted him so badly he began to wonder if Loki had really meant what he'd said.

Thor stripped completely, then reached down to retrieve the vial of oil he'd brought, which lay in the pocket of his pants. His cock twitched in anticipation as he coated himself.

His brother didn't stir when Thor parted his legs and settled himself between them.

Leaning over Loki, Thor blew softly on his face in one last half-hearted effort to wake him, but to no avail.

Loki remained asleep. Thor started pushing his cock inside him, anyway. It slipped with sinful ease into Loki's warm, inviting passage. Thor didn't stop until he was fully seated, and only then, with his brother's cock pressing as deeply inside of him as it could, did Loki awaken.

"Mmm...what? Thor?" His eyelids fluttered open and he turned his head to try and look at him. "Are you...did you mount me while I was _asleep?_"

Thor's cheeks burned with embarrassment and arousal both. "You _said _I could."

"I didn't think you'd actually do it," Loki said over a massive yawn.

"Oh. Well, did you want me to stop?" Thor asked sheepishly.

Loki shrugged and let his head fall back down on the pillow. "No, go on. Guess I don't mind." He waved one hand dismissively and then tucked it under his cheek. With one final yawn, he closed his eyes

"I'll try to be gentle so as not to disturb your slumber," Thor replied softly.

A smile ghosted Loki's lips. "You are such a pervert, Thor."

Thor was as good as his word. He went as slowly and as gently as he had on their first night, though in truth going slowly did nothing for his stamina. He found he couldn't last even as long as he had their first time. The sight of his brother lying asleep beneath him was too much for him.

From the waist up, Loki was a picture of serene innocence—head nestled on his pillow, mouth slightly open in slumber, his face smooth and tranquil as it rarely was in his waking hours.

And down below, past where Thor had rucked his shirt up, with his legs open carelessly, the sweet flesh of his lower cheeks exposed, revealing between them Thor's thick cock sliding in and out of his hole, his beloved little brother was perfectly, beautifully debauched.

With his climax approaching, Thor groaned and pushed himself inside Loki as deeply as he could. When he'd finished spilling every last drop of his seed, he reluctantly withdrew.

Incredibly, Loki was still asleep. Far from being insulted, Thor was tempted to push back inside of him and go again. With effort, he was able to tear himself away, and got up to dress. He wouldn't cheat his brother like that, and he didn't want to spend more than one precious page in a night.

Before he left, Thor knelt down beside the bed once more.

"_Loki. _Where do you want me to leave your page?"

Loki yawned and his eyes opened halfway. "Are you finished already?"

Thor blushed as he nodded. "Yes. It was lovely—thank you."

"Mmhmm. Pervert," Loki said, yawning again. "Are you going to leave without even kissing me?"

"I didn't think you'd want to be kissed."

Loki shook his head. "I like it when you kiss me," he admitted with a sleepy smile. Rolling onto his back, he reached out to Thor.

Placing the page of magic on the bedside table, Thor leaned over to give his brother his wish. Softly, slowly, languidly they kissed, until Thor finally pulled away for breath.

"Mmm, you taste like sunshine," said Loki, smiling lazily.

"And you taste like moonlight," replied Thor as he stroked his cheek.

Loki leaned into his touch like a cat.

"That's nice," he said, though if this were in response to the comment or to the touch, Thor wasn't able to ask. Loki closed his eyes and was soon back asleep.

Thor stayed a few moments more to watch him, and placed a book over the end of Loki's new page so it wouldn't be strewn about by the wind.

As he crept back to his room, Thor thought about how wonderful it was to know that Loki enjoyed his kisses. He hadn't allowed himself the hope that Loki might actually take any pleasure in what Thor did to him.

Thor resolved to discover what else he could do to allow his brother to enjoy his nightly visits to his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next night Thor went to Loki's room again. This time he found him sitting cross-legged on the floor, chanting words that seemed to hang as heavy in the air as thunderclouds.

For a moment the hair on the back of Thor's arms stood up. Whatever magic Loki was conjuring drew the air in the room swiftly inwards, concentrating in the space between Loki's hands.

A grin lit Loki's face when a fist-sized sphere of flames ignited in the air before him. "Thor! Look, I did it," he crowed.

Thor smiled to see his brother so happy, though he was sure he'd seen Loki conjure the like before.

"Go on, touch it," Loki told him.

Accustomed to humouring his brother when he experimented with magic like this, Thor crouched before Loki so he could reach out to the flames. Expecting only a little heat, he was surprised when the fire actually _burned _him.

"Ouch!" Thor pulled his fingers from the sphere and shook them.

"I said _touch it_, not _try to put your whole hand in it_."

Thor inspected his fingers—it didn't look like they would blister, but they still smarted. "That's amazing, Loki. Did the book teach you that?"

Loki nodded as he wiggled his fingers and drew his hands apart, and the sphere of flames burst and dissipated like a soap bubble.

"Up until now all I could do was conjure illusions and tricks. Now I'm actually learning _real _transformation. Air into fire, fire into ice, ground to water and back again. When I get stronger, I may actually be able to use my magic during battle."

"I thought you said magic wasn't for fighting," Thor pointed out.

Loki shrugged. "That was only because I didn't know how yet."

Thor chuckled and shook his head. Then he placed the next page on the floor and pushed it over to Loki.

Loki picked it up reverently. "Thank you, Thor," he said, and got up to put it in a locked chest with the rest of his most prized possessions. After setting the lock, he began to untie his cloak and turned to Thor.

"So, would you like to have me now, or would you rather wait until I'm asleep," he asked with a teasing grin.

Thor ducked his head sheepishly. "That was just the once. I'd prefer it if you were awake. In fact..." he got up and stilled Loki's hands with his own.

Looking into his brother's bemused green eyes, Thor leaned into kiss him, trying to decide just how to explain. "I've been thinking. I know it's not exactly what we agreed on, but I'd really like to learn what to do ... how to touch you to make it feel good for you." He was hesitant in asking. This felt like something that went beyond the bounds of their trade. He held his breath while he awaited Loki's reply.

Loki smiled shyly. "I think I'd like that."

Thor found he could breathe again. "Thank you," he replied. "Here—let me undress you this time," he added, and picked up where Loki had left off. Untying his brother's cloak, he let it fall to the floor, then pulled the younger prince's shirt up over his head.

Stepping closer to give Loki a kiss, Thor let his hands wander, caressing Loki's skin wherever he could reach. While Loki melted into his touch, Thor tried his best to note which spots were most sensitive while trying _not _to lose himself in pleasure.

When he felt Loki's breath hitch, Thor pulled away and asked, "Does that feel good?" He caressed the spot again.

"No, no—that's a bit ticklish, actually." Loki took Thor's hand and guided upwards. When Thor's thumb brushed his nipple, Loki stopped and pressed it there. "Mmm … yes. That's nice."

Thor continued to rub the spot, noting with a smile that it seemed to respond of its own accord to his touch. He began to stroke both nipples until they were small and pebble-hard.

Loki's grip on Thor's shoulder tightened. Thor glanced down to see a rising bulge in his brother's trousers - another part of Loki's anatomy was responding to Thor's attention.

"Is it all right if I touch you there?" Thor asked.

Loki nodded.

Thor reached down and palmed his brother lightly through his breeches, feeling the outline of his cock through the cloth before he untied the lacing of his trousers and slipped his hand inside. A small moan escaped Loki's mouth as Thor touched him there, first softly and then with more confidence. Thor marvelled at the feeling of his brother's cock, hard and smooth in his hand. Thor freed it from Loki's breeches to look. It was just as long as his own, though not quite as thick. While he stroked it, a drop of seed appeared at its tip, and Loki leaned closer against him with another moan. Thor knew this was now his favourite sound in the world, and was even gladder of his decision.

He guided Loki over to the bed and pressed him to sit down. Kneeling on the ground between Loki's legs, Thor peeled his brother's trousers away.

With his legs spread and his cock standing proudly between them, Loki was the most utterly attractive creature Thor had ever seen in his life. Impulsively, Thor leaned forward and kissed the head of his cock, then licked the drop of seed from its tip.

Loki moaned and let his head fall back onto the bed. "Don't stop, you idiot. Aren't you supposed to put it in your mouth?"

Thor began to stroke him again and favoured him with another lick. "Since when did you know so much about what men do to each other in bed?"

"I read a book about it."

"A book? Surely father's librarian would take no such filth into his care."

"It's in Elvish—a part of the old collection. He thinks it's about archery." Loki's breath was quicker now, but he seemed no less able to carry on conversation. He closed his eyes while Thor continued to stroke him.

"Is _that _why you were so keen to learn the Elves' language?"

"I learned Elvish so I could read about their magic. It turns out they much prefer to write about sex. _No_, don't stop now."

Loki looked up to see Thor undressing himself.

"I want to be inside you when you spill, if that's all right," said Thor as he unlaced his own trousers. His cock had been straining heavily against the fabric since the moment they'd first touched; it was a relief to bring it out of its confines now.

"Of course." Reaching over, Loki took the jar of oil they kept nearby and handed it over.

Thor quickly coated himself and kneeled before his brother. Pulling him down the bed towards him, he then slung one of Loki's legs over his shoulder and positioned himself at Loki's entrance. With one push, he was inside. As always, his brother's body welcomed him with ease. He was tight, but never too tight, and always so warm and soft.

In small strokes, Thor began to take his younger brother, allowing himself a few moments of selfish pleasure before remembering to attend to Loki's needs as well. A slight smile returned to Loki's face as Thor wrapped his hand around his shaft and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts.

"Mmm, yes," Loki murmured, letting his eyelids flutter closed.

As good as it was to mount Loki from behind, Thor knew at once he liked this better. He loved seeing Loki spread open before him, loved seeing Loki's face as he took pleasure from his touch.

Loki began to make small noises as Thor continued to rut. "Mmm ... yes ... ooh yes" slipped out of his mouth so softly that Thor wondered if he were even aware he had spoken. He was even more beautiful than ever now, lost in pleasure.

Thor bent over and took one of Loki's perfect nipples in his mouth, then laved it with his tongue before sucking on it.

Loki moaned loudly and wove his fingers into Thor's hair. "Oh yes—by Valhalla, that feels so good, Thor. Ah..." His cock twitched in Thor's hand when his brother bit his nipple every so gently, so Thor did it again with more force. "Ahhh, I had no idea this could feel so good..."

Thor bit down as hard as he dared and swirled his thumb over the head of Loki's cock at the same time. Almost immediately, Loki arched up and began spurting his seed onto his stomach and Thor's hand.

Loki's hole clenched spasmodically around him, and though Thor had wanted to keep going, had wanted this to last longer, it felt as though Loki's body was hungrily trying to suck his seed out of him, and he was helpless to refuse. He buried himself deep inside his younger brother and spilled as much as he was able.

When it was over, Thor pulled out and coaxed Loki further onto the bed so they could lie down beside each other. Taking a cloth from a small pile near the headboard, Loki quickly wiped himself clean.

Thor wrapped his arms around his brother.

"So, was that all right?" he asked hesitantly.

Loki smiled for him. "Yes. That was all right. It's good to know you have _some _skills in the bedroom. It was embarrassing to imagine what your other bedmates must have thought of you."

Thor's brow furrowed. "I've never been with anyone else before. You were my first."

"Oh," replied Loki, sounding mildly surprised. "So ... this is practice? That certainly explains things."

Thor shook his head. "No, it's not practice. I don't know how you can think that."

He couldn't imagine wanting anyone after this. In truth, he tried not to think past the end of their tryst. After Loki.

Thor folded Loki's hand in his own. "Is it so difficult to think that I have asked this of you because _I want_ _you?_ You above any I know."

Loki made a frustrated snort. "You could have anyone in Asgard. Any buxom maid, any strong young man. Why would you turn your eye to me?"

"Because of your beauty, and your wit. Because of the smoothness of your skin and the brightness of your eyes—"

"Stop, _please_. You sound like a bad poet. And besides, you've had me to bed already and you'll have me to bed tomorrow. There's no need to ply me with sugar-sweet words."

Loki turned his head away, hurt appearing in his eyes so suddenly Thor was sure it must have been lying in wait. He wondered how long it had been there, and what had caused it. Why would his brother not believe him for saying he was beautiful?

"Loki, please. Look at me."

Loki cast his gaze resentfully back over to him.

"I mean what I say—you know I cannot lie well. To my eyes, you are very fine. More beautiful than all the rest, I swear." Thor wished he could describe how much he loved his brother, and all the wonderful things he loved about him, but he knew Loki was right; he had not the words.

He reached up and gently, reverently, touched Loki's face, wishing dearly he could wipe away all the hurt and suspicion he saw in his brother's eyes. Loki's sharp gaze scrutinized his face, and though Thor knew he would find no insincerity there, he still felt a knot untie in his belly when the hurt gradually faded and his brother's expression softened.

"If that is what you believe then you are a fool, Thor Odinson," Loki said without rancour.

Thor smiled. "Perhaps I am. But you've always known that." He kissed his brother softly on the lips, and after he drew away, to his surprise and delight, Loki gave him a kiss in return.

"Don't you know that _you're _the beautiful one in the family?" Loki told him quietly. "Thor, the golden prince, handsome and strong."

Thor's smile grew dangerously close to a smirk. "Of course Iknow _I'm _handsome. In fact, I think you should be very happy to have me in your bed. I shouldn't have to risk my life to bring you fine gifts of—"

Loki grabbed a pillow from behind his head and swung it into Thor's face.

Interrupted mid-sentence, Thor let out a surprised "_oof!_" and Loki hit him twice more for good measure.

When Thor finally grabbed another pillow to retaliate, he found that Loki had retreated to the far corner of the bed with the largest pillow and a smug look on his face, leaving him with two small ones. Thor grinned as he prepared to wield them with pride.

It had been far too long since they'd had a pillow fight. The fact that they were both in the nude would just make it that much more interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

For the next couple of weeks, just as Loki continued to make progress in his study of magic, Thor continued to advance in his knowledge of bed play. The things he learned were many and wonderful; which area on Loki's neck was the most sensitive, how to elicit the most delicious low moans by lightly dragging his fingernails up and down Loki's torso, and that he could make his brother come very close to spilling just by nibbling on the inside of his thigh.

As Thor acquired more skills, he noticed that Loki's enthusiasm for their coupling steadily increased. Most nights lately Thor found Loki waiting in bed already naked. The sight of his brother parting his legs eagerly for him still made Thor dizzy with lust.

"Does it feel good when I put myself inside you?" Thor asked one night after he had done just that.

Loki shrugged. "It doesn't feel bad," he said diplomatically.

"But there isn't pleasure, like when I touch you here." Thor reached down to stroke Loki while grinding himself in and out of him.

"Mostly I feel stretched. And wet." Loki shrugged again. "In the Elvish books, it is written that there is a pleasure spot inside. But perhaps Aesir haven't such a spot, because you have been inside me many times, and have yet to find it."

"I'm sorry."

Loki smiled fondly up at him. "Don't be. Taking me feels good for you - it's why we made this agreement in the first place. And you've learned other ways to make our nights good for me. In fact who would have guessed you could be such a quick study. Your tutors would be shocked," Loki teased.

Though pleased by Loki's praise, Thor was stung with sudden discomfort at the mention of the life they shared outside of these encounters. "I try not to think of what my tutors would say if they knew of such education as the one I'm seeking now," he admitted.

Looking down at Loki spread out before him, impaled on his cock, for a sudden moment Thor could envision how this would look to anybody else - his friends, his teachers, his parents - and knew what horror and revulsion they would feel.

He wished such terrible thoughts wouldn't bother him during this precious time with his brother. He shook them away and tried to concentrate on Loki, whose opinion was worth more to him than all the rest.

Leaning down, Thor kissed Loki and slowed their coupling to a halt. There was no need to hurry tonight. He wanted to smell his hair, nibble on his ear, and remind himself that this was an act of love and not just for pleasure.

"Did it disappoint you to learn of my lust for you?" Thor asked softly. "Some would call it perversion - to desire another boy, and my brother no less."

Touching his cheek, Loki shook his head. "I'm not sure why, but it didn't bother me. In truth it's been somewhat of a relief to see you like this. To know that you're not the perfect golden son everyone thinks you are." Loki took his other hand and guided it downward, to his sac. "Now, don't stop - touch me there too."

Thor was becoming practiced at pushing aside his misgivings - he did so now and complied with Loki's request. He knew how wrong it was to do these things to his own brother, but as long as nobody ever found out, he could convince himself that it didn't matter. This, everything, every moment of every night, was worth it.

Loki bit his lip while Thor massaged his most tender area and continued thrusting in and out of him. "It's good to know to know that I'm not the only one in Asgard who desires other young men this way," said Loki.

"Other young men hold passing appeal to me," Thor replied. "But none so much as you."

"Oh. And otherwise you desire girls?"

"Well, yes. I find girls to be quite alluring. Don't you?"

"Sometimes. Some girls," replied Loki with a tiny smile, although he was wise enough not to say which ones. Thor still wasn't above teasing him about it if he knew.

"Wouldn't it be grand if we could find a maid we both liked, and seduce her together. I'd love to watch you while you take her, and spend yourself in a woman for the first time. _And then_, I would have you both, one after the other, until neither of you could walk." The impossible fantasy brought a wolfish grin to his face, and he renewed the pace of his thrusts.

"Oh ho ho, that's a fine boast," Loki mocked. "Remember, brother, that I know exactly how far your stamina lasts."

"You have yet to see a glimpse of my stamina! I've been holding back for fear of hurting you."

"Oh _really_?" said Loki with a wicked glint in his eyes. "Care to make a wager on that?"

Thor usually knew better than to wager anything with his brother, but his cock buried inside him made it hard to think.

"What kind of wager?"

Now it was Loki's turn to grin wolfishly. "A wager on who can make the other spill first. If I win I want you to pleasure me with your mouth. If _you _win, you can have another night with me, no payment required."

It hardly seemed fair - Loki always came first when Thor used his hand to pleasure him. But the thought of another night with him was too much for Thor to pass up.

"Wager accepted." Thor grinned and brought his mouth to Loki's nipple, intending to finish this quickly so he could gloat while he pursued his own completion.

"Oh, no you don't!" Loki wriggled from his grasp and pulled up further onto the bed, out of Thor's reach.

"Hey!" Annoyed at being so rudely unsheathed, Thor pushed himself up to his knees.

Loki smirked at him. "You didn't think I was going to make this easy for you, did you?"

Thinking his brother meant to play some game of chase-and-catch, Thor was caught completely off guard when instead Loki lunged towards him, pushing him by his shoulders backwards onto the bed.

_"Ooof!" _Thor landed on his back, legs akimbo, and while he took a moment to recover from his surprise, Loki clambered on top of him, guided his brother's cock to his entrance, and groaned while he began to lower himself onto it.

Thor held his breath and focused on not spilling. Soon he was sheathed inside his brother's body once again, and then Loki began to move. Thor became so entranced by the sight of his younger brother rocking up and down on his manhood that for a moment he completely forgot about their wager.

A triumphant smirk crept onto Loki's face, reminding Thor of the competition at hand. He wasn't about to let his brother win so easily.

After licking his fingers, Thor reached up with his free hand to play with one of Loki's nipples. Loki leaned back but couldn't escape his reach, so Thor flicked and pinched the nub of flesh relentlessly.

"Ow - _ow! _Stop, it hurts!" Loki complained, though his cock twitched and leaked in Thor's hand.

"Liar. You like this." Thor gave his nipple a sharp twist, wringing a groan from Loki's throat. But the sound of his brother's pleasure went straight to Thor's cock, and a wicked smile appeared on Loki's face.

"And it appears _you_ like _this_..." Loki closed his eyes, tipped his head back ever so slightly, and produced a long, delicious groan.

Thor bit his lip and released Loki's nipple.

"No, don't stop. You're right - I lied. It feels _so _good. Mmmmm..." Loki brought his hands up to tease his own nipples in Thor's stead, moaning to show Thor just how much he enjoyed it.

"I love it when you touch me, Thor. It doesn't matter that you're my brother. The way you fill me up, the way you make me spill all over myself, I've never felt anything so good." Loki let his mouth fall open to release yet another heated moan.

Thor clenched his fists in the sheets. He wished he could ignore the spectacle - the sight alone was almost enough to send him over the edge.

Thor closed his eyes. That was a mistake.

"What's wrong, Thor? Can't bear to see what a wanton creature you've turned me into, shivering with lust while being defiled by my own brother's cock? Don't you like the way my once-innocent body opens for you, and grips you inside as though I were _made_ for your use?" Thor's pounding blood did nothing to drown out his brother's filthy whispering.

"Come inside me, brother," Loki leaned forward to purr in his ear, "give me your spill - you've made me _so_ hungry for it."

Thor came undone, his release only intensified by how hard he was trying to fight it.

When Thor opened his eyes, his brother was still leaning over him. Loki reached down to card his fingers in Thor's hair, and on his face, instead of the smugness Thor would have expected, there was only an expression of quiet fondness.

Thor still couldn't help feeling somewhat resentful. He'd started to become prideful of his stamina, and now that pride was stung. "You... trickster," he said weakly, still winded and reeling from his climax.

Loki's smile broke into a grin, but he said nothing to deny this charge. Unseating himself, he flopped down onto the bed beside Thor and stretched contentedly.

"Well, aren't you going to fill your end of the bargain, brother?" Loki gestured down to where his cock stood proudly, still hard and leaking from all of Thor's earlier attentions. "I believe I was promised your mouth."

Spent though he was, Thor still felt a rush of desire at seeing Loki displayed so.

In truth Thor had wanted to pleasure his brother like this before. He often kissed and licked him there. But when he tried putting his brother's lovely cock in his mouth, Loki had a tendency to snap his hips forward. Thor's throat, it seemed, was sensitive; such intrusion made him retch.

Thor took a moment to rest and gather himself before moving over to settle between Loki's legs. "You must promise me you'll try to hold still," he admonished. Keeping pressure on his brother's hips for good measure, Thor lowered his mouth to the head of Loki's cock. Loki moaned when his brother's lips wrapped around him.

For once in his life, Loki obediently did as he requested, and Thor was able to suck him at his own ease. He paid attention to every inch, even kissing and licking the base where he couldn't fit it in his mouth. He wanted to know how best to pleasure his brother, but Loki's moans and soft undulations made it impossible to tell what he liked more.

Thor hadn't thought his brother would last very long, but there Loki surprised him. It wasn't unpleasant to suck him - in fact Thor quite liked the taste of his seed and the sounds he made while he was being pleasured. He really was adorable like this. Thor's jaw, however, was beginning to complain. Just as he was pondering whether to ask Loki if he had plans to spill anytime that night, Thor felt his brother place his hands on the back of his head. Threading his fingers hungrily through Thor's hair, Loki pressed him down further onto his cock.

Loki's seed gushed out onto the back of his throat and Thor very nearly gagged. Loki kept his head still with both hands until he was finished spilling, and only then was Thor able to remove his mouth from his brother's cock and breathe freely.

Thor coughed and wiped his mouth. "I think I've created a monster," he observed.

Loki stretched contentedly. "Perhaps I've always been a monster, and you've only just uncovered my true nature."

Thor knew somewhere in the back of his mind that he should feel bad this - about being the one to introduce his brother to such pleasures, thereby corrupting him so. But he knew this could be no true regret, since if given the opportunity to choose again, he knew he would do it again without question.

He quelled this voice of guilt, lay down beside Loki and held him tight for as long as they dared stay together.


	6. Chapter 6

The next afternoon, Thor paid a visit to the royal library. After the evening meal he was finally able to study what he'd found.

It wasn't until Loki knocked on Thor's bedroom door did he realize it was well past time for their nightly trade. He was so engrossed he'd completely forgotten.

Loki opened the door and poked his head inside. "Thor? Are you ill? Is that - is that a _book _you're reading?"

On instinct Thor slammed the book shut, though really he didn't know why he would hide such a thing from his brother now.

Already wearing his nightclothes, Loki padded over, sat beside him, and felt his forehead. "You must be ill, or else you've gone mad."

"I haven't! It's an elvish book - see?" Thor opened it up to show him. "It has drawings."

Thor flipped through a few pages. One depicted a man and a woman, completely nude, engaged in a passionate embrace. On the next page was a drawing of three men entwined together, and yet another illustrated two women. The elves did appear to be enthusiastic about the topic of lust in all of its variations.

"Where did you find this? I thought I'd seen them all," commented Loki, his eyes wide as Thor showed him a few more pages.

"I asked the librarian for the books about elven archery - he brought this to me from the storage room. I think he knows what they're about, even if they say 'archery' on the cover."

"Hmph. Must be some kind of elven slang I wasn't aware of," said Loki distractedly as he turned a few pages himself. "Mm, that one's quite nice."

A flush had crept onto Loki's cheeks, and Thor noticed from the tent in his nightshirt that his brother was getting quite aroused.

"Here, let me..." Thor slipped his hand under Loki's nightshirt, and when Loki didn't object, he wrapped his fingers around the hard length waiting there. Thor stroked him softly, not wanting to finish him very quickly, while they looked through the book together.

"Would you like me to touch you too?" Loki asked.

Thor smiled. "Yes, that would be nice." He unlaced his trousers so Loki could put his hand inside them to stroke him. They shifted the book over, half onto Loki's lap, and continued to flip leisurely through it while they touched each other.

Every other page contained a lurid illustration, but Thor was looking for something in particular. "There - I think that's the one," he said when he saw it.

It was a drawing depicting two men together,

"I was trying to read the description," said Thor, gesturing to the cumbersome elvish translation guide beside him. "But a lot of these words must be, um, obscure. I couldn't find them."

"You were trying to _read _this?" Loki asked incredulously.

"Well, yes. I want to learn... I was wondering if you could tell me whether this one says anything about that pleasure spot you mentioned."

"Can't we go back and look at the one with the two girls?" Loki tried to flip the page, but Thor stopped his hand.

"Another time, I promise. Read this to me, please?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Turning his focus to the words on the page beside the illustration, Loki began to read it out for him. He faltered in many places, though Thor suspected this wasn't for his lack of translating skills. The acts being depicted were so intimate, yet were described in such blunt detail that they formed a picture in the mind that was even more vivid and arousing than the accompanying drawing.

When Loki was finished reading, Thor had to take his brother's hand out of his trousers for fear of spilling.

They looked to each other. Loki bit his lip and Thor wondered if he guessed what Thor hand in mind.

"So... do you think it would be alright if we tried that?" Thor asked.

"Yes, I think that would be alright," Loki replied with a flushed smile.

* * *

It took a big of manoeuvring before they were able to find the right angle, even after Thor propped the book up against the headboard for reference. A few pillows were needed to get Loki's hips canted to just the right position. And just when Thor had begun to suspect that this might turn out to be a fruitless (if interesting) endeavour, Loki took a sharp breath and his grip tightened, bunching the sheets underneath his hands.

"Was that...?" Thor asked.

"I'm not sure - try it again."

Awkwardly, Thor repeated the move. He wasn't even fully seated inside Loki - in fact he wasn't even halfway in, but this was for Loki's pleasure, not his own.

Thor couldn't feel the spot he was looking for, but he could feel the way Loki clenched around him, and he could see the way Loki's cock twitched and began leaking against his abdomen.

"Aaah, yes... I think that's the spot. Mmm..."

Thor did it again, and was rewarded with a lovely moan. And so he continued.

Not for the first time, Thor was glad for the hours spent in the training yards that gave him such strength in his arms. He could hold Loki's legs up like this all night. He wanted to see if it was possible, as the book claimed, to make someone spill without touching their cock. He wanted to see his brother come undone for him like that.

To Thor's delight and Loki's pleasure, they found the book was true.

* * *

After that night, Thor no longer had any trouble making Loki come before he did. Often he made him spill two or three times in a night, touching him, tasting him, teasing his pleasure spot with his plunging cock over and over again until he turned his little brother into a gasping, sweaty mess; limp and exhausted and covered in his own sticky seed.

Loki would often end the night by begging him to stop. _Enough, Thor, enough. You've been too good. I'm empty now - you've forced out every last drop. Spill inside me now. Fill me up. Come for me, brother._

* * *

Author's note: I debated smooshing this chapter together with the previous one, since they both pretty much amount to 'then they done a whole lotta sexin'. X) There will be more plot in the next two chapters, promise. Also more sexin'. Stay tuned for those next week.


	7. Chapter 7

There was only one page left. Thor had been trying not to count, but he had noticed the pile getting smaller and smaller until, yes, there was only one thin page pressed between the two flats of wood.

So this would be their last night together. Thor took the time to make his room tidy and lit candles so he could spend their last night together gazing at Loki's bodylit by their soft glow. He'd brought some food—fruits and berries he knew Loki liked. Maybe they could linger in bed awhile before they consummated their deal for the last time. Thor wanted to draw it out as long as he could.

The candles were all lit now; Loki would be arriving soon. Thor took one last look at the bookends to see if there truly was only one page left, hoping against hope that he'd missed one. Flipping the page over, he finally noticed that it was blank. On both sides. He flipped it again to make sure, but saw no writing at all. Thor's heart sank with the realization that he had nothing left to trade; their last night had already come and gone.

He would never hold his brother again. With a heavy heart, Thor started blowing out the candles.

Then Loki stepped into the room. An expression of amusement crossed his face at the sight of the candles, but taking one look at Thor's expression, he asked, "What's wrong?"

For a moment Thor was tempted to lie, the truth seemed so awful to him. But he knew he couldn't.

He held the page up. "It's blank. Both sides. Nothing on it." Pressing the page back between the two boards, Thor handed the whole thing to Loki. "I have nothing more to trade, and I didn't even know."

Opening the bookends, Loki studied the blank page. Thor resumed blowing out the candles, trying not to let the growing pain in his heart consume him.

"Wait," Loki told him. "Sometimes, master sorcerers were known to hide some of their secrets on pages that were enchanted to look blank. This could be one such page."

Thor's heart leapt. "How can you know?"

Loki closed the book again. "I'll have to do some tests. In any case, I'll take it. For the original price we agreed on."

"But it could be nothing but a blank piece of paper."

"Or it could be the most valuable page of all." Loki carefully placed the boards on the ground, then approached Thor and put his hand on his cheek. "I think it's worth one last night together."

Thor took Loki's hand and kissed his palm. He knew this was a gift he could never repay, but he was powerless to refuse.

Loki let his brother undress him, so Thor could run his hands over every piece of flesh he uncovered. Then Thor hastily undressed himself.

Once they were both naked, they drew close. Loki ran his gaze over his brother's body appreciatively, and brought his hands up to feel the muscles of Thor's chest, shoulders, and abdomen. Thor watched in wonderment as his brother's cock rose from half-hardness to full arousal just from looking at him and touching him.

"Does my body please you?" Thor asked.

The room was only softly lit, but Thor could swear he saw a blush ghost across Loki's cheek. "It does," he replied.

With a delighted smile, Thor pulled him close, pressing their bodies together so he could nibble the soft skin at the nape of Loki's neck. Then they tumbled into bed and kissed each other breathless.

When Thor nudged his thigh, Loki spread his legs for him, and Thor settled himself between them. Leaning over his brother, he pressed their cocks together and took them both in his hand before stroking them lightly.

"Do _I _please you?" Thor asked. "Do you like it when we couple now?"

Loki bit his lip and nodded. "Of course. Very much."

Thor smiled and leaned down to kiss him again, hesitant to ask what was on his tongue next. Finally, he gathered the courage to speak.

"Do you think... we could remain lovers? After this. Even though I have nothing of so great a value to give you in return."

Thor held his breath while he awaited Loki's response. Loki brought his hand up to stroke Thor's cheek.

"Oh Thor. You can be so infuriatingly dense sometimes." He dropped his hand to Thor's arm and squeezed it comfortingly. "I'm not your sweetheart. I'm not some girl you can court, or bed and tell your friends about. We're brothers. It's... wrong. Think of what Mother and Father would say if they discovered us like this. The longer we continue, the worse of a stain this affair will leave on our honour. So no. I'm sorry. I really am."

Thor couldn't even meet Loki's eyes, so ashamed was he to be reminded of the perversity of his lust. He nodded and tried his best to look... understanding. Penitent. He was, but still... wasn't. Part of him still wanted to hold Loki, and have him forever. He'd never before struggled so hard over what he felt and what he _knew_ was right.

Thor's hand stilled, and he leaned over to hide his face in the crook of Loki's neck.

"You're right. I know. I'm sorry as well. You were so innocent, and I... I." He couldn't even continue.

"Shhh, it's all right. Don't be sorry," Loki whispered. He wrapped his arms around Thor and pressed a kiss to his neck. "I understand now what you were trying to say on our first night. About being together, and what it means. It's like... sharing your innermost secrets with someone. They do have a part of you, in a way, and you have a part of them." Loki stroked his hair. "I'm glad to have shared this with you, Thor. I'm glad you were my first."

Loki slipped his hand between them and placed it over Thor's, encouraging him to keep moving it, keep touching him the way he'd been earlier.

"Do it one more time, Thor," Loki told him softly. "You make it feel so good. I'm not ready to give it up until we've done it just one last time."

Thor turned to his brother and kissed him. He kissed him in apology for the wrong he knew he'd done, and kissed him for the forgiveness he'd been granted. Kissed him to express the gratitude that threatened to overwhelm him; for every night they'd had together, for every intimate touch, and for every memory he would be able to cherish of their time together, for the rest of his long life.

When they moved next, they moved as one, pressing together in search of the pleasure they both knew so well but could never have again.

The evening was early and the night stretched out long before them. They went slowly to better savour it. If this was to be their last time, Thor wanted to memorize every inch of his brother's body. He kissed him everywhere, from the top of his forehead to the soles of his feet, and in between where he was most sensitive. He spread his legs and licked and teased him up and down his shaft, then lower to his sac, then lower to his puckered entrance, which he probed with his tongue while Loki gasped and writhed.

Thor used every lesson he had ever learned to pleasure his brother. The first time Loki came that night was in Thor's mouth; Thor treasured and savoured his salty tase. When Thor finally entered Loki, he took him slowly, then quickly, then slowly again, and made him spill a second time all over his own abdomen, Thor's name falling sinfully from his tongue over and over.

When Thor slowed to a stop, his breath hot on Loki's ear, desperately trying to hold back the end, Loki ran his hands through his sweat-streaked hair and told him, "It's all right—spill now, if you must. You can go again, as many times as you like, just for tonight."

His relief palpable, Thor kissed Loki's neck. "You are the best little brother anyone could ever have."

"I know," replied Loki with a cheeky grin as Thor filled him up with his spill. To further demonstrate that he was, Loki guided Thor onto his back, climbed on top of him, and rode him until he came again.

Drifting down from the heights of his pleasure, Thor wondered how they should do it next, and wondered how many times they might do it before the sun rose. His sight remained on Loki and nowhere else.

He didn't look past Loki until it was too late. Someone had opened the door and stepped inside.

Idunn's niece, Ygrid, was watching them with her mouth hanging open.

Once Loki turned to see her too, he clambered off of Thor and yanked one of the sheets up to cover himself. But Thor was certain she'd seen what they were doing.

"I'm sorry... I thought there was a maiden..." She found her wits and turned to flee, no doubt to inform their mother. Ygrid had always been charged with helping Frigga keep watch over her sons, and she was loyal to her queen. As his mind reeled, Thor guessed she was under the impression that he had been bringing a girl up to his room. Perhaps somebody had informed her of the state of his sheets lately, or perhaps she'd simply walked past and heard the noise of their lovemaking on one of the few nights they'd forgotten to lock the door. Whatever the case, the outcome would be the same. Their parents would be told this very night. They would be punished. Probably severely.

Instinctively, they moved towards each other. Thor wrapped his arms around Loki and held him close. Shock momentarily stole his capacity for words, but the worst of it soon wore off.

"I'll take the blame, I swear. I'll tell them I seduced you, or that I coerced you... or maybe that I pestered you until you gave in," Thor told his brother. "Whatever happens to me, this has been worth it."

"Please don't tell them about the book. They'll take it away."

"I won't, I promise." Thor kissed him. "You'll be a great sorcerer someday."

All Thor could do was hold his brother tighter. He was the eldest; he was supposed to be strong and brave, but he could feel tears slipping down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Loki," he said. "I think there's something wrong with me. I don't love you as a brother should. I desire you as a lover would, and I would marry you if I could. I love you, Loki. I love you _so_ much."

Loki brushed his tears away. "Shhh... it's all right. I love you too, Thor. It's all going to be all right."

Thor knew this wasn't true. He could feel his world coming down around him. He knew this night he would lose something he would never regain, and never replace. Still, Loki's words gave him the strength to pull away and let his brother go when he heard three sets of steps coming down the hall.

They couldn't deny this. Their parents would find them naked in bed together, but at least they wouldn't still be entwined. Thor desperately wanted to reach out and hold Loki's hand, but he knew that would only make things worse.

The door opened. It was time to pay the price for their trade.

* * *

Author's Note: Last chapter will be posted tomorrow, promise!

Many thanks to my editor, JoSelle V! This story is much improved with her help.


	8. Chapter 8

_Six months later._

Thor had tried so hard to be good. Not once had he visited Loki's new room at the other end of the keep, and not once had he sought him out in the library, or the star-gazing tower, or anywhere. For the most part, Thor had buried himself in practice, and had taken as many missions as he could.

His only contact with Loki had been at mealtimes, where they now sat on opposite ends of the table. It was good just to see him, even if they couldn't talk. It hurt too, but Thor was doing his very best to fight back the pain that came from being denied a desire he knew he shouldn't have in the first place.

Thor understood why they couldn't be together. Father had explained it loudly and simply, in a way meant to shame him. _The sons of Odin don't fuck like mindless animals._ Mother had explained it kindly and carefully, talking with him long into the night about his tangled feelings for Loki and the consequences their illicit encounter could have for both of them. But it was Loki's simple words that had the most meaning for Thor.

_We're brothers. It's wrong. _

If Loki didn't want to be his lover, then Thor would accept his wishes. They would remain brothers. But Thor would always love him. And from a glance across the table that spoke volumes—sometimes _How are you?, _and sometimes _I miss you_, and sometimes, _You look like an idiot in that new armour,_—Thor knew that Loki loved him too. Even if Loki's love for him was simply brotherly love, it was precious to Thor all the same.

One evening, Loki didn't come down to the family table. Nor did he join them the next night, or the night after that. Thor's heart was crushed at the thought that his brother might be avoiding him. When Loki didn't show up for months, Thor thought he would go insane from missing him. He resolved to find Loki and apologize again. He would grovel and beg - do whatever it took to salvage their relationship.

Thor searched all of Asgard, but not a trace of Loki could be found. But Thor knew his brother. Loki would not willingly leave his home for so long. At this point Thor began to suspect that all might not be well.

* * *

Thor stormed into his father's private audience chamber as soon as a visiting dignitary from Nidavellir had left.

"Where's Loki?" he shouted.

The All-father glared at him as though weighing whether to answer him or hit him across the face. Thor glared right back. If it came to blows, so be it.

"I sent him away," Odin finally answered.

This confirmed what Thor had suspected, but hearing it still shocked him. "Why?"

Odin snorted derisively. "For fornicating with you, of course."

Thor shook his head. This was terribly wrong. "But it was _I _who practically forced myself on him. Why are you punishing him? Why not send _me_ away?"

"Because you're needed here. You're the crown prince, and what's more, you're a fine son, despite your mistakes. You're much more valuable than he is."

Thor knew this was supposed to be meant as a kindness, but it hurt more than he could say to hear his father admit to something that Thor had scoffed at Loki for believing.

"How can you say such a thing? Loki is your son. He's my brother—"

"No he's not," Odin told him firmly.

What he explained next to Thor shook the foundations of his son's world.

* * *

Thor raced through the woods towards the vale on the outskirts of Vanaheim. His mother had finally told him the truth of where Loki had been taken.

_Jotun foundling. _The words still echoed in his mind, though Thor could barely believe them. If Odin had thought they would diminish Loki's worth in his mind, he was badly mistaken. Nothing could change what Loki meant to him. He would have Loki in his life if it meant throwing the rest of his life away.

When he reached the vale, his heart sank to see the rough log dwelling to which Loki had been banished. It was so small and remote, with an overused baking oven, a stone well, and an outdoor privy set back near the woods. Thor didn't know how his father could relegate Loki to such a modest place. At the very least, he could have sent him to the court of Vanaheim, or even to one of the high houses of Alfheim.

Thor jumped off his horse and let the poor beast rest in the field. The sun had just set and the stars had begun to shine through the last of the fading daylight.

The door wasn't even locked. Thor threw it open and stepped into the house. The two servants who'd been sent with Loki jumped in surprise to see Thor's sudden arrival. Thor recognized Ygrid and a guard who usually patrolled the east wall.

And there was Loki, sitting on a chair near the fire, the book in his hands forgotten. "Thor? What are you...?"

Thor crossed the room as swiftly as he could, giving Loki just enough time to stand before he wrapped his arms around him and drew him close—as close as possible, in any case.

Thor drew back just a little, and looked down to see that Loki's stomach was rounded and protruding between them. His eyes widened with shock.

_Jotun foundling. Jotun. _Dimly, Thor remembered that frost giants could bear children as well as sire them.

Loki was pregnant. With his child. Odin hadn't dared tell him.

Thor looked to Loki, but Loki wouldn't lift his eyes. Thor could see the sadness that weighed heavily in them. Tears blurred the edge of his vision as Thor leaned close to kiss Loki's forehead.

"Could you please leave us alone for a moment? I need to talk to my brother," Thor told the servants.

When they hesitated, he gave them a murderous glare and put his hand to Mjolnir. The guard was no match for him- even if he was under orders to keep them apart, nothing and no one would keep Thor from Loki now.

The two servants finally backed down. Taking their cloaks to guard against the night's chill, they stepped quietly out of the house.

Still holding Loki close, Thor pressed their foreheads together, drinking in his brother's presence. He didn't know what to say. There was just too much.

"So it turns out I'm a girl after all. Sort of," said Loki, breaking the silence. His tone was light, but the tears gathering in his eyes had begun to slide down his cheeks. Thor did his best to wipe them away with his sleeve.

"Marry me?" Thor asked, his voice rough with emotion.

A smile lifted the edge of Loki's lips, but was too soon erased by sorrow. "We can't. Father said I can never return to Asgard with this... bastard."

"If we marry, our child won't be a bastard. You're carrying my heir." Thor paused at hearing the word out loud. It was wonderful and amazing, and absolutely terrifying at the same time. "He _must_ let you go back."

"He won't. Oh Thor... he said I'm not your brother. I'm not even Aesir. I'm a _frost giant_." Loki turned away, his voice betraying not only grief, but fear and anger and a bewildered hopelessness that pierced Thor's heart.

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki from behind. "_It doesn't matter_. You are _Loki_, and you are _perfect_, and I won't return without you." He twined Loki's fingers together with his own. "Do... do you want to marry me? We're not brothers, and I know that hurts. But we can still be a family."

Loki leaned his head back against Thor. "I'd like that more than anything," he whispered. "I've missed you _so_ much, Thor."

Thor hugged him tighter, then lowered his hands to feel Loki's swollen belly. "If Father doesn't let us return, we'll find somewhere else to go. Alfheim, maybe, or the halls of the Vanir. I can fight; you can work magic. Even if it means staying here and making a life in this humble place, we must never be parted again." Thor knew not the depths of his father's determination to keep them apart, but he meant every word.

He had traded having a brother for having a beloved spouse. If that meant living the life of an exile as opposed to the life of a prince, he would gladly make that trade as well.

Loki turned to Thor and searched his face. Seeing that his words were true and his will resolute, tears of joy slipped down Loki's cheeks to wash away the tears of pain, and he pulled Thor closer for a kiss.

They were still kissing when the maid ducked her head in. Neither one cared. Soon they would announce it for all to hear. Now that Thor knew he had Loki's heart, he would fight to make the world understand.

They would be married. They would be a family. He would never have to keep his desire hidden again.

And so it was.


End file.
